


I want to brush my boyfriends hair but he’s very scary and I feel he may dislocate both my arms if he does

by FarrynDecentlyWell



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarrynDecentlyWell/pseuds/FarrynDecentlyWell
Summary: A domestic moment with Illumi always seems so far away. So when the opportunity presents itself, you can't help but jump on it.
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	I want to brush my boyfriends hair but he’s very scary and I feel he may dislocate both my arms if he does

You often contemplate the time and effort that your boyfriend takes into caring for his hair. From what you can see and have felt during brief hugs and light kisses, the ends are healthy and possibly the softest thing that you have ever come into contact with. Sadly, convincing him to allow you to touch it is a bit difficult. That is, if you could even gather the courage to do so. Your knowledge of the Zoldyck family allows you to guess the potential reactions that he would give you upon asking. Disgust, discomfort, distaste… many “dis”s would be expected. 

“Are you positive that you do not have an issue with my appearance? I would like to know if there is something that is bothering you.” 

For the past few days into your mission together you have been giving him side eyes that have left him questioning your intentions. Each time you brush him off with a simple phrase or even words of encouragement. Illumi may seem apathetic to a blind eye, but knowing him and coming to love him has given you a much deeper perspective. 

“No, I was just admiring you, that’s all.” He’s actually quite responsive to praise, so each time you give him a compliment he always does his own form of blushing. This includes shifting his large eyes away from their focus on your face and making the motion of tucking his hair behind his ear. The first time you saw this, you fumbled with the weapon in your hand. Honestly, it still shocks you to this day. 

Currently, you two were staking out your target. It wasn’t the most romantic endeavor, but he was more considerate to you on these missions than he was when he went out on dates that you deemed “fun”. (Apparently, being raised in a family of assassins really makes you a party pooper for typical special events. Last Christmas solidified this notion for you.)

Either way, it would be nice to just be able to gutsy up and ask-- “I appear to have some knots in my hair, could you please brush them out?” 

You falter as a comb is shoved into your hands, “Ex-excuse me?” 

Illumi sat himself in front of you with his legs crossed as he kept his gaze towards the man you two would eventually kill later that night. “You shouldn’t have any difficulties.” 

“Of course,” You exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm your inner somewhat-freaking-out self. God bless these knots and this mission. Hallelujah. 

Slowly you lift the ends of his hair, locating the trouble spots and carefully separating the strands with the comb. This was one of the few times that you two were this close and you were grateful enough to momentarily revel in it. Building trust with this man had been a long and arduous journey that you never would want to suffer through again. You’ll never forget the glare that he gave you when you even suggested that he not stalk Killua’s Instagram account so heavily. You thought it was over and done right then. 

You eventually gained more appreciation for how he keeps his hair so silky. This feeling increased as you tentatively smoothed his hair behind his ear and ran the comb through to the ends. As you completed giving his hair a very thorough brush through, you wondered if next time you should just ask to comb his hair or if there would even be a next time. 

Feeling braver than you have for the entire duration of your official relationship (almost a year and a half), you leaned in and wrapped your arms around his torso. Illumi momentarily tensed, but didn’t chuck you into the nearby wall like you thought he would. Instead he slowly relaxed against you as he reached behind himself and rested his hand on your head. 

“We should go now. This is the last opening we’ll get if we wish to stay inconspicuous,” He seemed to speak with a slight note of disappointment in his voice, as if he, too, wanted to stay in this moment with you. 

Taking a deep breath of his surprisingly pleasant smell(something akin to plain candle wax with a hint of jasmine), you unwound your arms and stretched them above your head. As you gave him the comb back and reached into your own bag of supplies to grab your own weapon, you couldn’t help but ponder why he had a comb in the first place. 

As you turned back to him, his impossibly vast and dark eyes seemed to stare straight into your own soul as he lifted his hand to you. “Are you ready?”

Smiling, you take his hand. “Of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Done upon request by my cousin, who has fallen deep into an Illumi-loving hole.


End file.
